


Drabble: More Time

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [18]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, Simulacrum headcanons (Apex Legends), Suggestive Themes, mentions of sex but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: A request for Revenant's voiceline "I wish there was more time to spend with you." In a more tender way than the creepy way.OrIn which a murder bot gets really sappy over his squishy human upon seeing them so vulnerable and has a little vulnerability of his own.
Relationships: Revenant (Apex Legends)/Reader
Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383298
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	Drabble: More Time

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more visit my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess for 18+ content!
> 
> Visit my other tumblr @Plumppeachprincess for sfw content and memes if you are a teeny beenie!

Heat. Warmth, not unbearable, spreading across your body and down to your very fingertips. Your lips part from the taste of metal machinery, your very breath fanning across the false mouth before you. A silicone lower lip would not flush like your own, the metal face plate to resemble a skull would neither as well. And yet, you still smile down at the person beneath you and sigh, “You’re so beautiful.” 

You receive a soft grunt in reply, the best response you could have gotten from Revenant as you let out a soft laugh. You kiss the corner of the mouth again, your naked body sliding from the heated material beneath your own. 

Satisfaction runs through your veins; Warmth being quelled by the cool air surrounding the two of you. The moonlight brings a cold tinge to the room through the window nearby, opened just a touch to let the breeze filter in. You roll to your side, eyes half lidded and heart having settled down, but the heat across your face remaining. 

You indulge yourself, letting your hand run up his chest plate, following the smooth groove upwards to the paneling at his neck, sensitive, thick red wires on display without the need for a scarf in bed. You hum thoughtfully when he grabs your hand, not quite startled from your touch, nor unwelcomed, but just to bring your hand to his chest again. 

“I wish there was more time to spend with you,” His voice speaks in a low grumble, his voice box having recovered from the once static filled ecstasy moments ago. His natural growl reverberates with how quietly he tries to speak, seeming to echo in his very chest and making you smile at him trying to be quiet. Cute, really, wasn’t his style. Neither was being sweet, but it does warm your heart at him trying. 

You bring the hand he’s holding to your mouth, moving to kiss each metal bolt that served as a joint for his knuckles. “Mmmh, and then how would you work out that aggression, huh?” You tease him, propping yourself on your elbow to beam at him brightly. “You think you can just fuck it away?” 

The look he gives you is enough. Revenant didn’t need to have facial muscles for you to get that look clearly. You roll your eyes, gently shoving him, even if he obviously wouldn’t have moved from it he still tilts his body as if you could budge him. Cutie. 

“I’m no psychiatrist but I’d say working your issues out in a controlled environment like the games is a LOT healthier than trying to use sex to alleviate it.” You tease again, resulting in a dark chuckle blossoming from his chest. It could be a natural laugh, but to others it came out kind of...twisted. But, you knew better. 

Revenant leans up, pressing at you until you lie back down and he can crawl overtop you. He’s careful, despite it looking like he’s not, about how much pressure he applies to your body. He fits between your thighs, framing your head with an arm as his other hand comes up, cupping your cheek fondly. You watch him stare at you, optics flickering over your face for a good minute before you smile softly, “What are you thinking about?” 

“How easily you could break,” He murmurs in reply, a low growl in his chest as he traces the corner of your lips with a spidery thumb. “How you smile as if I am not a murderer,” His voice, quiet as ever, as he moves and brushes the side of your face with the backs of his knuckles. “How I could hurt you- kill you.” 

“You’d never.” You whisper back fondly, grabbing his hand then, turning it so you can kiss his palm. “I trust you. I’m yours.” 

You’re not sure what the look is in his optics, how they seem to twirl with their violent orange color, as if committing your words to memory. He can’t smile, but instead he gives a low rumble in his chest as if purring. He leans down, affectionately resting your foreheads together and you let your eyes flutter closed. Just as he murmurs, low enough to be but a rumble in his chest, 

“As I am yours, my love.”


End file.
